


Animal I Have Become

by Aston (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier and antisepticeye, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pax events?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aston
Summary: I feel like I'm really bad at writing Septiplier. I apologize if that is the case. But I keep having ideas that won't leave me alone until I write them. This one? All of what you see in this chapter was written while I had down time during my volunteer work at my local library this morning. Just slightly edited to make it more readable. Feel free to leave me tips and stuff on how to improve, as I'm extremely new to the fanbase for both Mark and Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm really bad at writing Septiplier. I apologize if that is the case. But I keep having ideas that won't leave me alone until I write them.   
> This one? All of what you see in this chapter was written while I had down time during my volunteer work at my local library this morning. Just slightly edited to make it more readable.   
> Feel free to leave me tips and stuff on how to improve, as I'm extremely new to the fanbase for both Mark and Jack.

He should be used to the hectic days of Pax. The dread and nervousness he was feeling was normal the first couple times he attended the convention, but it had no reason to show up so suddenly just as he got off the plane to America.

He'd be forever grateful that Mark was meeting him at the hotel they were both staying at.

Of course, he came to regret that gratefulness as soon as Mark actually showed up at the door to Jack's room.

"Hey, Mark!" Jack said in greeting as he opened the wooden door.

Mark gave him a smile, but it wasn't his normal easy-going smile. It was one that Jack had learned best represented Dark - tense, looking half-forced.

Still, he let the taller male into the room, getting a sharp stab of doubt.

 _Damn it, I should know how to deal with Dark by now,_ Jack thought.

And

all he saw was dark brown eyes taking everything in - mussed up green hair, the tired and semi-panicked expression. "I'd ask if you had a good flight but you look like hell."

Jack relaxed slightly as Mark faded into normal. "It was alright, I'm just tired. Jet lag is a bitch."

Mark didn't remark on that, instead jumping into a new topic excitedly. It was enough to settle whatever anxiety Jack felt, and the Irishman found himself lulled to sleep by the rambling.

Mark glanced over at him when he heard breathing deepen and even out before he grinned, getting up to leave.

* * *

Jack woke the next morning feeling much more refreshed than he was used to after a flight. 

He was nearly half done getting ready for the day when he realized it was the first official day of Pax and faltered slightly - he'd cut it close this year as far as timing went. 

A firm knock interrupted his thoughts as he finished getting dressed.

Mark's voice followed the knocking. "Hurry up, Jackaboy! We gotta get going!"

Jack groaned under his breath, but made quick work of finishing getting dressed before moving to open the door to his room.

"Hey!" Mark greeted as Jack joined him in the hall, bookbag slung over his shoulder and a room key in his hand. "You look more awake today."

Jack rolled his eyes but grinned. "We're stopping for coffee on the way," he deadpanned.

* * *

The stop for coffee made them only slightly behind schedule - not too bad, seeing as they made it to their panel on time. 

And just like that, things fell to a normal routine that Jack knew very well.

The next near-hour was filled with questions, jokes and laughter, and it all eased the small inkling of anxiety he felt.

But there were moments where Jack felt Mark tense beside him. He stole glances whenever it happened and it never failed - every time he glanced over, Mark's smile had changed to Dark's.

It was subtle and never lasted long but it was worrisome.

Usually it wouldn't be, though. If Dark showed during a panel, it was usually forced and obvious. But this? No one else had noticed.

Jack listened to Mark make some sort of commented in answer to a question he hadn't heard. He was still acting mostly normal, but he wondered if it would last through the end of the panel.

* * *

As the panel was ending, Jack saw Mark's normal act disappear.

 _Well, he made it to the end of the panel at least,_ Jack thought.

Once they were free to go, Jack pulled Mark aside, immediately setting to work on getting him back to normal - there was no way they'd survive the day if Dark joined them for the rest of it.

Honestly, Jack didn't trust his control over his own demons and alter ego enough for this situation to not worry him.

On a normal day, he wouldn't care but they were at Pax. It wasn't the ideal situation in any way.

"You have got to stop this," Jack hissed.

Mark gave a knowing smile. "You nervous?"

Jack gave a half-glare but didn't respond verbally. "You have too large an audience to do this right now. I don't care if Dark wants to come out here and play, it needs to wait until panels are done."

* * *

It took until it was time for the next panel they had to do to get Mark back to acting normal, and he still worried that it wouldn't last long enough for it to be safe. 

He half wondered why he was fighting so hard about this when it was usually such a non-issue between the two of them, but he knew that as soon as their demons came to the surface to play, things got a lot more risky for everyone around them.

Jack didn't want to risk it. And he knew Mark didn't either, despite how hard he was fighting back.

Honestly, he figured it might just be because of some sort of stress going on that Mark felt the need to let go of his demons and let them run him for a while, but whatever it was, Jack knew it wasn't shaping up to be fun to deal with around other people.

 


End file.
